wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Z-Density
I think... ...There should be a mention that areas with high Z-Density have more scavenging locations and NECRA safehouses, while areas with low Z-Density have less scavenging locations and NECRA safehouses. Or something like that. --Axe Hack Mudkip! 18:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :its not always true. Ill add a bit, but also survivor presence increases it, so it might not be the safehouses, it might be the survivors in them.--Rosslessness 18:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with Ross, I dunno how true that is anymore. It used to be said that more locations = more zombies, but now there's some heavy red zones with barely any locations. It's probably since players have been moving around, so density has been shifting. Whitesymphonia 02:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been in green and blue zones with lots of locations. Also the Green end and blue start is wrong I think as I've seen Green only go up to 5% but have seen blue as low as 6% and 8% if someone wants me to change it.--ZIPO 04:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Forum Quotes The danger - and effect on z-d from combat - depends on the following factors. Note that these are not simply adding or subtracting a straightforward number from a random roll to determine the danger, but act together to produce a separate model of combat and risk for each survivor in a squad, with each member of the squad also being affected by the rest of the squad. * Speed. Faster moving survivors will spend less time in a block and be less exposed to danger. Remember that every item carried will have an effect on speed. * Fear and fatigue. Scared or tired survivors will be more likely to make mistakes which get them injured and make them less effective at killing zeds. * Hunger and thirst. High levels in these will make the survivor less effective. * Weapons and skills. A well-armed and skilled survivor is more likely to avoid injury. Melee combat is more dangerous than using firearms. * The composition of the squad. A larger squad will have more effect but may also attract more attention. One character might be able to slip past zeds easier than ten. A member of a well-armed squad will be better protected even if the survivor is unarmed or unskilled. * Z-density. A block contains an actual number of zeds, but this is expressed in z-density rather than a number. For the purposes of visualising danger, you could assume that there is about one zed for every meter if the z-d is at 100%. That doesn't mean that every meter of the block will contain a zed - they could be grouped or scattered - but it gives you an idea of the numbers. A small block will therefore reach maximum z-d much faster. Some of the larger blocks could absorb so many zeds that they never become dangerous. Note that smaller blocks tend to be in the center of the city, with some very large blocks out in the countryside. So the answer is really that the z-density expresses a quantifiable number of zeds correlated with the size of the block, and that z-d, in combination with all the factors above, can result in injury or death. Basically, spend more time in a dangerous block and your survivors will be more at risk. Jungly is investigating the red triangle now. It could be an anomaly, in which case it will be good that you came across it. Seems like we could also explain some of the concepts behind the movement of the zeds. We could have some sections about this on the wiki too. So. Zombies move. Slowly. Attracted towards survivors. Use of firearms attract them even more so. The higher the number of survivors, the more the zeds move towards them. Zeds aren't attracted to survivors quietly hiding in a safehouse. What remains to be answered is how do they move, and in what numbers? And why did we ever get that 'little red triangle'? Will try to answer some of the questions. Lets see if it comes across clearly. If you have any more questions, keep asking. Would love it if we can have a nice explanation on the wiki eventually. I'll take the example of the little red triangle and explain what happened there. The small triangle is surrounded by two huge blocks. The huge blocks have other neighbouring blocks. Lets say the areas of the three blocks are large_area_1, large_area_2 and small_area. At the beginning the all three had densities as follows - large_density_1 = 0 large_density_2 = 12 small_density = 23 So the little red triangle had some zeds at the outset. We don't simply take the census population, we smooth out the densities so that the differences in densities between blocks (at the start of the game) were not too contrasting. However, it still remains that a park will be green and an appt block next to it will be orange or something. So now. As squads walked through the small block, zeds had to be attracted to it. Where do the zeds come from? The neighbouring blocks, is the answer. What if the neighbouring blocks have _no_ zeds, then no zeds walk into the small block. All that is good. But I think what is not clear is that a block of green 'seems' to have no zeds. However, this is not the case. A large block with 3000 zeds spread over a huge area will give a density of almost 0. Represented by SCUGS as green and the number 0. It does not mean there are no zeds there. It means the density - number of zeds per square unit of area is very low - and therefore the block is 'safe-ish'. So walking through green is safer than walking through orange. However, when it comes to zeds being attracted to the small triangle - if a 100 move from the large block to the small block, the small block has immediately hit _red_. What happens then? Well if you keep standing in the red block and attracting more zeds to it, they can't really move in there, since that little block is already at 100% density, i.e. it has reached saturation. To squeeze in more zeds, we'd have to make zeds stand on top of zeds - a no no. So basically, once small block as reached 100, it won't attract any more zeds from the larger blocks. This kind of movement allows for some interesting game play - if you stand in the yellow block, next to a red block, you could be attracting them slow, dumb zeds, but you could direct your survivors to take them out fast enough so that the yellow block doesn't turn red.. and your survivors don't have to jump into red to really take out some zeds - if you really fancy doing that. Hope this helps a bit more. Jungly